Outlaw Gentlemen & Shady Ladies
by sassanachs
Summary: Captain Boomerang smuggles himself to a gala for the elite to cash up for his next heist. He certainly didn't expect to find his match from below the ballroom.


**This is my first Suicide Squad story that will actually lead up to a Captain Boomerang/OC story that I am currently planning on writing. Now I haven't seen the movie yet most likely it's going to be the Flash who will capture and take in Boomerang to join the squad, but this is my interpretation of how it could possibly happen.**

 **You can follow me at tumblr under the username of sassanachs. I'd love to hear from you!**

* * *

 _Sydney_

People surrounded him. Everywhere Captain Boomerang turned, he bumped or jostled into someone, every now and then he would feel an elbow or a foot nudge against him in the throng of bodies. The hall of the ballroom he has been in standing in was huge in a largescale, but even the enormous space could not contain the amount of people trying to step their way into and around the room. Boomerang looked down and glared at the tuxedo he stole to blend into the crowd. He could barely fit into the penguin suit with his large bulging body about to burst through the seams. He felt absolutely ridiculous in the suit and masquerading as one of the rich arrogant bores within the room. Drowning down the champagne in his hand then carelessly setting it aside on a server's dish, Boomerang leaned against the wall of the ballroom and let out a bored, irritable sigh. He had only been at this gala for over an hour and was growing impatient.

He still couldn't believe how easy it had been to infiltrate and rub shoulders with the shallow and insipid wealthy and famous for his newest heist. Captain Boomerang was a dangerous and an internationally most wanted criminal whose face was well-known and familiar to the media, his most recent move escaping Iron Heights and mayhem from assault and robbery in Central City with only the police left to deal with the destruction and try to catch him while their new boy wonder was busy with another rogue, before evading them City until finally smuggling himself back into Australia to keep low… that is if you would call giving out false papers and information and advertising himself as a valet and handy man to gain access to the rich as a way to keep low. He'd come into the gated community during the week, obtain keys or cut wires that would require to stay longer as a pretense he would fix them, but would only return later to steal money, jewelry, and other expensive valuables that he would spy on during the day- the flash sports car and invitations to the gala were just a few of his recent trophies. This had been going on for at least several months, hopping from one place to another like Perth, Melbourne, Adelaide, and Sydney to keep covering his tracks. Boomerang knew was already pushing it being among the same wealthy elite that he'd been stealing from, but just the idea of being at the gala and stealing from the same people who had foolishly employed and allowed him into their homes, and he still hadn't been caught made the job all the more enticing to him.

The night had turned anything but successful, however. Though Boomerang had achieved in pickpocketing a few items from the party goers such as a wallet, a couple of cuff links, but that was certainly about all he could manage. He hadn't expected for such a huge crowd going to the gala that there would be a security guard around every surface area in the ballroom. Throughout the remainder of the evening Boomerang remained to the wall or a shaded corner to keep the bouncers from becoming suspicious and breathe down his neck, or worse find who he is and send him back to prison. He itched to reach for a boomerang behind his holster under the jacket, but had to clench his hand into a fist hard from doing so.

Boomerang smoothed the expensive fabric of his tuxedo, his discomfort and irritation becoming more palpable by the second, and launched himself off the wall. He walked over and leaned one arm comfortably over the balcony. He glanced below the balustrade, watching warily to see if anyone was looking up at him. Security wasn't really watching what happening from above, which gave the native Aussie an advantage to see who would be his next target. Not that he was always the think before action type of person, but Gravitating towards high places and nooks from which he could observe without distraction gave him the leisure of what to do next and who had something that could be worth to him.

Beneath him, the dance floor was alive with colors-with the whirl of women's skirts as they danced, the twinkle of fluted champagne glasses held in slender hands, the rows of ebony coats, men dressed all in black and white. It was an elegant sight, a beautiful one-and certainly not Boomerang's type of scene, who vastly preferred the rewards of much more straightforward scenarios-appreciated very little. He sneered at the people down below and their sparkling shiny little bauble of a world. They were all the same. They believed they were gods on earth who have and take anything they want without disregard or a thought to their actions, and their world will go on forever. Bullshit, Boomerang once said. He could give a rat's ass about the wealthy and elite. All he cared about was taking what belongs to them for himself.

He surveyed the ballroom once more as the music was queued on by the orchestra, signaling the party goers for another dance. Boomerang followed each couple that entered the dance floor with his eyes, moving around the perimeter of the ballroom to a classical waltz that he doubt he could name the tune for the life of him. The music fell lightly on his ears, a piano composition, strong and carrying. Men and women graced the floor as bright colors whirled around the room.

One such particular color caught his eye.

There, below far below from the balcony, he could see a flash of brightest crimson-not pale red, or orange or ginger, but truly red. Then, the flame of red engulfed into a woman as she made her way the floor with her partner immersed into the throng of partygoers to join the dance. Dressed as she was all in black, it was only the brightness of her hair that made her so easy to pick out in such a large gathering. From where Boomerang was standing, he could tell she was rather a small, but pretty thing, and apparently her partner thought so as well as he paraded her throughout the dance for all the guests to see. The attendees were just as enthralled as her partner by her presence. Her black dress that shimmered with black beads sewn in twisting patterns hugged her curves in all the right places. Her long red hair was styled in a gentle wave that flowed down over her one side of her shoulder, the end strands curling to gently caressing the top of her chest. Boomerang smirked licentiously as he licked his lips at the sight of her breast that her dress allowed her to show. His eyes travel down to her waist and then back up to her chest before traveling to her face before he felt paralyzed. She was looking up at the balustrade from her date's shoulder.

No, the Sheila wasn't just looking above the balustrade.

She was looking at _him_.

She never blinked which made it easy for Boomerang to see her eyes. They were a bluish green color that deep and inviting, pulling the criminal into her gaze that held something within them that he couldn't begin to describe along with the red smirk that was upon her face. Her partner noticed her distraction, but the Sheila quickly diverted her attention back to him, giving her date a look of adoration and whispering what appeared to be soothing words in his ear that relaxed him. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Boomerang with a shrewd smile. Swiftly, she motioned a 'come here' signal with her finger before she began laughing a little too heartily over something over something her date had said, and took the lead in the dance. Boomerang laughed and glanced over at security. One half of security were distracted watching the dance while the other half were too absorbed in a situation with a party guest that had a little too much to drink. He waited until a group of partygoers decided to descend the stairs, and fell inconspicuously in among them, careful all along not to lose sight of the woman.

 _'Sly little ranga,'_ Boomerang thought smugly, his smirk growing wider as he landed a stair step by step. _'Aw what the hell. She wants to step on her bloke, eh? Then I'm willin' to play.'_

He could still see her dancing with her date through the haze of people as he descended down the stairs. The couple seemed to float across the floor as they kept to the beat of the song. Like the other guests, Boomerang couldn't help but look at the couple's dancing. Well, mostly at the woman as she captivated the room. There was something about her that kept drawing those watching her to the allure that she was displaying as she danced. It was like watching a scene in a fairy tale come to life before them.

When the song ended and the couple stopped dancing, they were greeted by a thunderous applause from the crowd. The Sheila and her partner bowed slightly in appreciation before she glanced over her shoulder to see Boomerang still watching her. With a wry grin, he watched as she leaned to her date, and whispered something that appeared to be a request for something with a pleading pout of a smile and eyes. The charm fooled the man as he released her hand and dispersed into the crowd with a helpless smile. The redheaded woman turned her back to Boomerang and intergraded with the party guests in another direction. Taking it as his cue to follow her, Boomerang began to move himself within the overly crowded room as he followed her. It was a struggle to reach her through the crowd, and had it not been for the brightness of her hair, he doubted he would've been able to find her again. A walking couple watched him past after he had roughly shoved them out of his way, aghast at the manners of the Aussie. He couldn't a give a damn what everyone thought as he pushed them aside. He found what he wanted to take next, and he wasn't leaving until he got it. He didn't understand how or why he was so determined to have her. There plenty of other women here who would be more than happy to spread their legs for a quick fuck, but the ranga had stirred some kind of itch inside that needed to get out with just a glance. Finally, he saw her sitting at the open bar, folded against the soft-backed chair, outlined plainly beneath her gown.

"Now what's a pretty thing like yah doin in over here all by yah self?" Boomerang asked as he approached her. He took a seat beside her beside the Sheila as he tried to get a better look of her face. "Pretty boy ain't good enough for yah?"

"There's a difference between loneliness and solidarity." she said smoothly in an American accent, leaning back in her seat and toying absently with a strand of fiery hair. "Which is why I sent 'Pretty Boy' off to go fetch me something. Now, would you like a drink?"

Her black gown, hugging her body evenly from the waist down-shimmered in the light as she slightly turned and signaled for the bartender. "A Jameson, please-straight. And for my friend?"

Eying her body from the waist till he met her eyes, he asked, "Ain't that a bit strong for yah, darl?"

"Believe it or not, I can actually hold down my liquor rather well," she smirked, accepting her drink without sparing a glance for the bartender behind her. "But can I say the same for you?"

Boomerang found himself laughing heartily as he sat down beside her and order himself a drink. His interest in the redheaded Sheila kept becoming more piqued by the minute.

"Ya a feisty Sheila," he said with a grin. "I like that in a woman."

"My name isn't Sheila," she challenged.

Boomerang struggled from laughing as he smirked. "Well ya got a name then, darl?"

The ranga rolled her eyes, but he could see a small smirk about to betray and make itself known on her face.

"It's Lola."

"Lola," Boomerang parroted, testing the name on his lips.

"That's right. Now aren't you going to give me your name? Seems fair, don't you think?"

Boomerang felt his smirk grow wider as he offered his hand. "Y'can call me George."

The young woman eyed the offered hand for a moment before she took it in her with a matching smirk and said, "A pleasure. So _George_ , if you don't mind me asking, what is someone such as yourself doing here? Normally I don't see men so roughen up and… rugged attending events like this."

"Well Lola," Boomerang drawled. "Can't a guy get invited by a friend tah a party for no cause an' get dumped by said friend fah a squeeze?"

"Sounds like a horrible friend," Lola grinned which Boomerang returned with his own.

"Nah, I ain't lettin' that stopping me, darl. I intend to live mah life. Gotta go from one place tah another tah keep on goin' and get what I want- now, some of those places ain't so hot. Where I'm goin' is a lot bettah."

"You sound like you're in a hurry."

"If yah were lookin' at what I'm lookin' at, sweetheart, yah'd be in a hurray too."

Lola laughed at his attempt at flattery, but it seemed to have its effect on her as she lowerd her gaze and looked up once more, tucking a stubborn scarlet strand behind her ear.

"Do you often flirt with strangers?" she asked, her lips parting in a wry smile that only just reached her eyes, "Or am I just a special case?" Her voice was breathy, lower than that of most women he had spoken to before.

"Only with the ones that I like," he returned easily. "Though I can't help wonderin' what's your story bein' here…"

"I'm here on business for an art gallery deal... though I will admit I needed a new scenery away from the office," the redhead explained. "I'm simply here at the request of an associate to come and enjoy the evening."

"Art Dealer lookin' for adventure, eh?" Boomerang inquired with a hint of excitement in his voice. He had hit the jackpot tonight. He could only imagine the load money and pleasure he could get out of this woman and possibly her buyers and sellers by the end of the evening. "Have yah found anythin' yah like so far?"

"Oh most definitely," Lola purred with a coy smile. Throwing her head back, she took one last gulp of her whiskey and stood up. "I hear they're beginning the dance. Care to join me."

"Nevah had a woman ask me ta dance," Boomerang quipped. "'Sides, not really mah thing."

"I'm a modern girl," Lola laughed. "Come on, it's not so horrible. If not then... it looks like I was wrong about having an adventure."

She was baiting him and he damn well knew she knew exactly what she was doing pouting her lip and half fluttering her eyes closed. 'Two can play that game, luv' he thought to himself. You ain't gettin' away that easy."

"I feel I could learn a thing or two from an expert." Boomerang let a challenging grin appear on his face.

Lola smiled back and the two went onto the dance floor as the band started to play the next song.

Placing a hand on her waist and holding the other mid-height, Boomerang started to lead as the mi-tempo song began to fill the room. Unlike her earlier dance with first partner, no one took notice of the two. In fact, several other couples were also dancing around them, clearly lost in their own private romantic worlds. Lola was impressed by Boomerang's so-called lack of dancing. He was able to keep up with her effortlessly and in step too.

"I thought you said you didn't dance all that much."

"Well, a little white lie does go a long way," Boomerang said, turning on more of charm in hopes to ensnare her completely for tonight.

Then, he noticed how her eyes flashed in defiance, and suddenly Lola quickly took charge, now leading the Aussie as they twirled across the floor. Boomerang was at first taken aback by the sudden change, but eagerly followed. Just like her dance partner and the crowd before, Boomerang was too under the American woman's spell as they continued to dance; a bold smile was on his face. Unlike before, Lola also seemed to be in a similar mood. She had a soft, warm expression on her face which relaxed both during their dance. As the two continued to dance, Boomerang decided to take the initiative to be flirtatious. He surprised Lola by taking the lead once more and proceeded to take her in his arms and dip low. A quiet, mesmerized "oh" escape from her lips as the boomerang wielder gave her a coy smirk. Lifting her up after the song ended, he held her hand and bowed a little toward her. Lola was charmed by the man's behavior and it made her smile once more.

"Now I'm the one who's impressed." She said to Boomerang.

"I'm glad ta see that I made such an impression," Boomerang replied. "I'm gettin' bored with this scene. Wanna get the hell outta here?"

"I would love that."

The two left the dance floor and went off to the main loby where they could see Lola's date, an average looking man, arrived with her coat and a look of confusion withering his face.

"Lola, darling, what is going on and who-" he contorted his face in disdain at the burly man who was several feet taller than him. "Who the hell are you-"

"Leavin' for one thing," Boomerang retorted rudely, though he had an arrogant look that didn't wipe from his face. He was going to have fun with some other bloke's girl and she wanted it. How could he not be smug about that? "That a problem, mate?"

"Don't call me mate! Lola, really, where did you find this-"

"Thank you for the lovely evening Jonathan, but I'm rather tired and my friend George here is escorting me back to my hotel," said Lola sweetly though Boomerang could tell her patience for the man was thinning, and frankly, so was his. "You go back and enjoy the gala-"

"But-" the guy pressed, moving closer, when all of a sudden Boomerang's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Lady said no, mate." Boomerang roughly pushed the shorter man from the side and took Lola's coat, putting it on her shoulders.

Dejected, the man seemed to shrink into himself, nodding submissively and back away, returning to the gala. Lola laced one arm around Boomerang's and softly whispered in his ear, "Shall we?"

* * *

The Sheila had suggested going to a club and bar that was just a block from her hotel. Just something that she wanted to try out before they went to her room she had promised as she ran back to her hotel for quick change out of her gala gown for something more practical, and told him to wait for her inside. So he waited, having discarded his jacket, tie, and dress shirt while remaining in just his black pants and white wife beater, showing off his burly and muscular tattooed arms. He ordered himself a couple of beers now and then as he watched the club and bar scene with little to no interest as he waited for the ranga to return. Inside the club, it was loud and faintly seedy, bright lights flashing over a seething mass of humanity on the dance floor. He usually didn't mind these type of scenes, but at the moment he knew his good graces were thinning. He had several drunks bump into and nearly spilling their drinks on him, which almost caused a bar fight that to be broken up by the bartender- but not before Boomerang had given one of the offenders a black eye. The lights were blaring and the music from the live band was vibrating throughout the building and his entire building. Boomerang looked at the door where he had entered and tapped his fingers against the bar impatiently. He couldn't believe he was still there and waiting for her to arrive. He was amazed by his willpower to hold on and wait that long for a woman like her. Had it been some hooker or a rich housewife looking for a good time with a guy like himself, and they were dragging and making him wait for this long, he would've hightailed a long time ago and look for another quicker fuck; however, the redheaded woman still had his attention and he was going to get what he came for out of her damn it. He'll let her lead him around for now, but he was going to call the shots once he had her beneath him.

"Began to think you abandoned me," Boomerang cocked his head to the side as he saw Lola arrive and inspected her- a wicked gleam shown in his blue eyes when the little black dress came into view.

He gave her a devious sideways grin. "I'm rathah hurt, darl. Have a little more faith in meh, will ya."

"Thant depends if you're going to buy me a drink," she remarked with a sly smile.

"I think I got somethin' bettah in mind, sweetheart," was Boomerang's response as he traced the bodice up to where it dipped around her breasts. With raised eyebrows and a charmed smile, he took her by the hand and led her though the crowd of people to their destination. They reached the center when all of a sudden Boomerang pressed himself against Lola, moving his body to the beat of the music. Lola appeared surprised at first before her eyes returned his wicked gleam and smile.

"And you said you didn't know to dance," She said as she tilted her head slightly to look at him. She slid her hands up his chest, wrapping them around his neck as his hands gripped her waist.

"I'm always full of surprises, luv."

"Is that a fact? So am I."

Boomerang's eyes darken into a darker shade of blue as he pulled their bodies closer together- his hands snaking down to cup her ass.

"I'm much bettah," he whispered in the crook of her neck. He began trailing a couple of kisses against her skin, smirking in satisfaction as he heard Lola's breath hitch and sighed.

The song they were dancing to ended and another one quickly took its place, this one more upbeat and pulsing with life than the last. Boomerang groaned as he felt the woman beneath grind against his crotch with hers, knowing full well that she could feel his arousal. That only made her smirk grow wider. He felt something burn in his stomach and he knew that couldn't hold on much longer. Licking her lips, she looked away for a second and back again, lowering her half closed eyes and fluttering her eyelashes seductively. She slowly placed her lips on his strong bearded jaw, sucking and biting and nipping. Boomerang's chest heaved with a quick indrawn of breath, and then he took her face in his hand to look at him and then he bent his head, mouth seeking and hot over hers in a demanding kiss. Her hands disentangled from his neck to land on his ribs, twisting her fingers to his wife beater, and Boomerang growled in his throat, tongue thrusting into her mouth as a rough mimicry of sex.

Arousal had never hit so hard and so fast. The lights flashed and the music thumped around them for what could have been five more songs or twelve before both of them, hot and sweaty and panting, fumbled towards the back door of the club. The cool air both hit them as they made their exit out of the club and into an alley, but the adrenaline surging through the both of them didn't falter for one second. Boomerang pushed Lola back into the opposite building, his mouth attacking every inch of bare skin that there was to see. Lola arched her back and whimpered into his mouth, suddenly feeling his hand behind her knee, lifting it against his hip, his groin grinding against hers as he pushed her further into the wall. His elbow hooked under her knee, calloused fingertips gliding along over and under her thigh.

"Ya a screamah, darl'?" he rasped against her neck, dipping his head to suck on her throat, not really giving a fuck that he'd be leaving a mark.

"Trust me, no one likes it when I scream." She managed a laugh, and he chuckled huskily, his chops rough on her sensitive neck.

"Don't worry, I think I'm gonna fuckin' love it," His hand was lifting her knee again and she moaned, hooking her leg around his waist as he began to rise her dress higher over her thighs.

"Actually… I really tink ya won'." Boomerang's eyebrows knitted together in confusion when the American accent changed into a distinct Irish brogue. Before he could even say anything, Lola had untangled her legs, bringing her knees closer to her chest and forcefully kicked him back like a jack rabbit. Feeling the air knocked out of his chest, Boomerang gasped and stumbled back hard into the wall of the club. Without warning, he grabbed the spare boomerangs he had in his pocket and blinked- and saw she was gone.

He whirled around, ready to throw his namesake weapons at any moment into the night, and was hit head-on, unexpectedly, and hard. Before he knew what was happening, he was on the ground, coated with a fresh layer of grime. Silent as a shadow in the night, a figure was silhouetted briefly against the alley before it turned once, moving out of the shadows before him. Vaulting swiftly to his feet, Boomerang checked that his weapons were still intact and peered into the darkness.

"Sorry I have tae cut our fun short," a voice quipped, drawing steadily nearer. "However, work comes first an' I really need ya ta give up an' come wit me."

Through the fading haze that was induced by the alcohol and adrenaline, he could make out first her vague outline, then her exact likeness.

"What the hell-"

"Maybe we should reintroduce ourselves. However-" stopped herself and chuckled derisively. "I really don' give a bloody damn if ya know me or not. I already know who ya are, Digger Harkness… or do yah prefer Captain Boomerang?"

It was in that moment Boomerang realized what had happened. She had intended this to happen from the very beginning she laid her eyes on him at the gala. She played him. White hot anger surging through his veins, he through one boomerang, but the ranga was quick to block the weapon with whatever she holding and sending it flying back to him. She was armed, a baton like weapon in her hand, though he was not entirely sure where it had come from- and it was plain by the look in her eyes that she had used it before.

"So… this whole thing wasn't by chance, was it Sheila?" He sneered. "Thought ya could try an' take meh down, is that it?"

"More er less. I'm very good at meh job- make people believe what tey want o' meh an' den strike." They eyed each other for a minute- not unguarded, in all honesty, but very vaguely intrigued.

"I'll give ya an offer. Ya either put down your boomerangs an' settle this like tae adults we are. Ya come wit me," She said. "Or if ya don't… I'm sure yar'h friends will be happy ta see ya."

Right on her que, the wailing of sirens made Boomerang tense up. His gaze snapped up to Lola- whoever the hell she was, but she just looked at him with a blank stare that still held the intrigue look in her eyes. He looked above her head and saw the alleyway had a dead end, and he gritted his teeth. He gripped onto his boomerangs harder until he could feel his palms bleed. They were perhaps the most precious things to him. A refined, state of the art weapon that could lop off a person's head if given to the right master to use them- and they were going to be taken away from him by the police. All because of the ranga bitch standing before him. This was all _her_ fault. She wanted this to happen. She had set him up. Was she working with the police or just some vigilante? It didn't matter. She got him into this mess and he wanted to make her pay.

"Ya fucking bitch!" Boomerang snarled.

He began to charge after to attack the woman when something rather… peculiar happened. Before he could even comprehend the situation, a sharp scream muted everything. The police sirens, the traffic, the music coming from the club- it was all shut out by that horrible, deafening sound. Boomerang fell to his knees, his hands over his ears. His own cries are drowned out by the sheer magnitude of the wail. He's thrown through the against the club, tumbling in the force of cries. When he looks up, he cannot believe that such a horrible cry was coming the small redheaded woman that was standing in front of him.

'What in the bloody hell are yah?' He wondered before crying out in pain. It's too much pressure, he feels his skull splitting even as he vainly attempts to reach up to support the cowl. So much pressure- his ears aren't ringing so much as they're screaming and the pain becomes too much. Before he feels his ears are about to go pop, Boomerang begins swaying on ground and lands with a soft thud.

Everything turned black.

* * *

When it was over, the redheaded woman watched as the police dragged an unconscious Boomerang into one of their vehicles and drove off without a word or a glance back _. 'Mission accomplished,_ ' she thought to herself coolly. _'Waller will be pleased.'_

Just as the thought left her head, her phone began ringing. She took in the scene before her for a final time, then answered her phone, raising it to her ear.

"It's done. Target has been captured an' taken ta be dealt wit'. We leave fer the airport fer Belle Reve tomorrow morning."

"Good work, O'Brien," Amanda Waller's voice crackled in her ear. "I'll be expecting you to meet with you and Flagg in my office. I didn't realize however, that seducing a criminal to take him down was now your expertise."

She glanced up at the skylight. "I did what I could tae make sure ta job was done an' a success like ya wanted."

"Going to be an interesting little reunion for the both of you, isn't it?" She could hear the condescending smirk in her boss's voice.

Caitríona O'Brien stared up at the night sky. It was a crescent moon tonight, and from her view down below, it almost looked like an exact replica of a boomerang.

"Looks tha' way."


End file.
